I'll be home
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque todo lo que querían era estar juntos, sin importar las dificultades, el tiempo o el lugar. #Hiccstrid. Recopilación de relatos cortos #hiccstrid (#HTTYD). Todos ubicados en Universos Alternos.
1. I'll Be Home

**Disclaimer** : La saga _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ no me pertenece. Yo solo uso mi cabeza de sombrerera loca y creo historias peculiares a partir de ella.

 **Aviso** : _El presente capítulo de este fic participa en el Reto #7 "One True Pairing" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

 ** _I'll be home_**

Inspiré el aroma caliente de mi chocolate deshecho. Podía ver como las volutas de vapor ascendían suavemente en el aire. Tomé la taza y la llevé al salón. Me senté en su butaca, haciéndome una bola al forzar a mis pies a ubicarse en el espacio del cojín. Sabiendo lo largas que eran mis piernas no debería empeñarme en hacer que cupieran, sin embargo, mosqueada por la resistencia de la tela, me afané en lograrlo. Al final, conseguí doblegar al molesto sillón y acomodarme un poco.

Más que un sillón, era una butaca. De respaldar alto, forrado por una preciosa tela granate y con patas de madera. Los reposabrazos eran de la misma lustrosa madera que las patas. Nogal, si no recordaba mal. Siempre me había parecido extrañamente parecida a la que tenía Bestia en su castillo. Me reí en voz baja al recordar cómo se fruncía su ceño cuando bromeaba con eso. Si incluso la mantenía frente a la hoguera, igual que él. Casi podía ver como sus ojos verdes chispeaban, molesto por la broma, pero cómo al momento no podía resistirse y sonreía. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, la que podía calentarme por dentro incluso estando en pleno diciembre.

Removí mi chocolate con una cucharilla, intentando que se enfriara más rápido. Suspiré, más triste de lo que quería admitir. No debería sentirme así. No estaba bien. Él llevaba meses fuera del país, sumido en el análisis y la experimentación de su nuevo invento. Ambos sabíamos que íbamos a estar físicamente separados. Sin embargo, ese día de Navidad se me estaba haciendo realmente lento. Quería que volviera a casa. Quería abrazarle tan fuerte que pudiera sentir el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, como si fuera el mío propio. Como un vago consuelo, me reconforté con la presencia del sillón a mí alrededor, como una vaga réplica de su presencia y de su calor.

Bebí un poco de mi taza, dejándome arrastrar por el sabor amargo del chocolate, y me hundí un poco más en su butaca. Dejé que el calor del fuego me relajara y me adormeciera. Llegué a un punto en que incluso cerré los ojos, amodorrada. En algún momento, el asa de la taza dejó de estar entre mis dedos. Comencé a entreabrir los ojos, en una lucha titánica, para ver dónde estaba. ¿La había volcado en la alfombra patchwork nueva? Un par de manos, grandes y esbeltas, apretaron mis hombros. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Rápidamente, cogí una de las manos del intruso y le practiqué una llave de Aikido que lo mandó directo al suelo. Una vez allí, lo inmovilicé contra la alfombra, alzando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y sentándome sobre su vientre. Lo miré a la cara, esperando descubrir al incauto que se había atrevido a colarse en mi casa, cuando parpadeé sorprendida. Debajo de mí estaba un entumecido y desorientado Hipo, el dueño de la dichosa butaca. Con el movimiento, todo su pelo se había movido en diez mil direcciones diferentes, dejando su frente despejada. Tenía los párpados apretados con fuerza y su boca exhaló un jadeo adolorido.

―Debí recordar que no hay que sorprenderte por la espalda ―comentó con resuello, abriendo los ojos para mirarme.

―Pero tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Fue lo único que atiné a decir, demasiado sorprendida por su presencia.

―Yo también te he echado de menos ―bromeó con picardía.

―Y yo a ti ―aclaré, más sonrojada de lo que debía estar―. Es solo que no te esperaba hasta enero.

―Mmm... ―rumió, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados―. No me esperaba este tipo de bienvenida. ¿Interrumpo algo? ―preguntó, mirándome con perversa pillería de hito en hito.

Lo fulminé con la mirada ante sus intenciones y le golpeé en el hombro con mi mano libre. Él jadeó y comenzó a reírse, logrando un sonido extraño. No sé en qué momento mis deseos asesinos se convirtieron en cosquillas.

― ¡Vale, vale! ―exclamó sofocado―. Me di toda la prisa que pude para acabar con mi trabajo ―explicó al fin―. Quería verte.

Ya no había rastro de broma alguna en su rostro. Solo el vibrante verde de sus ojos y su sonrisa cándida. La sonrisa que había logrado que me enamorara de él a primera vista. Resoplé, más molesta conmigo misma que con él al bajar la guardia tan rápidamente.

― ¿No querías verme? ―preguntó, con voz suave. Lo miré, maldiciéndolo. Era injusto que un adulto hecho y derecho como él pudiera ser tan lindo.

― Sí ―admití, prácticamente rumiando esa afirmación.

―Entonces, ¿me dejas abrazarte? ―pidió, clavando su mirada en la mía―. Deseo hacerlo desde que me despedí de ti en el puerto.

Mi corazón se apretó al saber que yo había sentido exactamente lo mismo desde el minuto uno. Esa había sido la causa de que me agazapara en su butaca como un animal herido. Solté el agarre sobre sus manos. Al momento, me rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia él. Enterró una de sus manos en mi cabello, desordenándome el recogido, pero no me importó. Estaba demasiado ocupada arrugando su camisa de cuadros, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que agarraba la tela. Su corazón latía tan acelerado como el aleteo de un colibrí, retumbando contra mis costillas y llegando a mi propio corazón. Su aliento rozaba cálidamente mi oreja, haciéndome estremecer.

―Ya estoy en casa ―susurró, acariciando mi espalda en el proceso y dándome un beso rápido en la mandíbula, junto a mi oreja.

―Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy loca. Como una cabra. Pero no he podido resistir la tentación de crear mi propio fic de relatos cortos de una de mis parejas favoritas x3. Como se nota que estoy en los últimos días de mis vacaciones. Ante la presión, mi inspiración está regresando a raudales xD.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este relato? ¿Muy romanticursi? Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	2. A Step You Can't Take Back

_A Step You Can't Take Back_ \- Keira Kightley - Begin Again OST.

 **A STEP YOU CAN'T TAKE BACK**

Existen momentos en la vida en los que no se puede caer más bajo. Que me lo digan a mí, que me encontraba con una caja de cartón humedecida sobre mis rodillas mientras esperaba que el metro llegara a mi parada.

El vagón se tambaleaba inquietamente, estresándome como nunca. El conductor no sabía tomar las curvas y no avisaba con tiempo a la gente para que se sujetara, consiguiendo que el vagón se llenara de gemidos adoloridos y reclamos al techo. El aire estaba estancado allí dentro, gracias a toda la gente que había.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que los murmullos de la gente y el zumbido del tren por encima de los raíles se convirtieran en una balada improvisada. Eso permitió que llegáramos a mi lugar de destino antes de que me diera cuenta. Salí de la estación con la caja en brazos y los pies pesados, como si fueran de plomo. Llevar ese peso entre mis manos era decepcionante y odioso. Por muy engreído que sonara, conocía muy bien mi trabajo y jamás había hecho nada mal en él. Si no fuera porque el nuevo director de sección me encontraba una lacra... Resoplé, cansado, mientras subía las escaleras que daban al exterior de la boca de metro.

Aún sin ver la calle, pude escuchar el golpeteo constante de la lluvia sobre el techo que protegía las escaleras. Como si no fuera suficiente. Y yo no había traído paraguas. Salí de las escaleras y miré a mi alrededor, buscando alguna tienda donde pudiera conseguir un paraguas, cuando una figura se interpuso. La figura de una preciosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ojos azul turquesa. Junto a su gabardina marrón, mantenía plegado un paraguas largo de un intenso verde.

Ella me sonrió al verme. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y segura, reconfortante. No hacía falta mediar palabra en aquel momento, porque con la mirada lo decíamos todo. Apoyando la caja en mi cadera con una única mano, la abracé por lo hombros, acercándola a mí. Ella correspondió al momento el gesto, pasando su mano libre por mi espalda, encima de mi cintura.

Debería estar triste, debería estar enojado, debería estar colérico e, incluso, debería estar resentido. Sin embargo, no sentía ninguna de esas cosas. Estaba nostálgico, quizás; pero sobre todo estaba tranquilo y sereno. Todo gracias a su toque.

Besé su frente, en señal de que todo estaba bien. Ella respondió con una última caricia en mi pecosa piel, antes de abrir su paraguas y cubrirnos a los dos. Así, abrazados, volvimos a casa bajo la calma de la lluvia.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que este pequeño relato corto os haya gustado. Sé que no sigue la habitual línea romanticursi de mis historias, pero las relaciones románticas son algo más que los simples "te quiero" y "te amo". El apoyo y la seguridad que nos supone la compañía también importa. Bueno, esta historia nació al instante, según me senté y empecé a escuchar la canción que usé de banda sonora. Quizás por eso es un poco peculiar xD.

Muchas gracias a **Aggressive suggestion, Forever MK NH** y **DragoViking** por sus reviews, ¡sois puro amor! x3.

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Moon River

_**Moon River - Desayuno con diamantes OST.**_

 **MOON RIVER**

Tarareé la letra de la canción, que se escuchaba de fondo desde habitación contigua, casi sin darme cuenta. Vivía en una residencia de estudiantes universitarios mixta, una en la que las paredes eran especialmente delgadas, de ladrillo fino. Eso permitía que escuchara con claridad como el tímido escritor Paul tecleaba en su máquina de escribir y se detenía, sorprendido por la suave música de guitarra y la tranquila voz de Holly; que distaba mucho de ser una pacífica mujer.

Las notas escapaban siseantes entre mis labios, prácticamente cerrados, mientras yo dibujaba calmadamente en mi mesa técnica, diseñando un plano de prácticas para una asignatura. Llegó un punto en que la dulce voz de Holly se vio acompañada por otra, la de una mujer segura y serena. Me quedé inmóvil, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared frente a mí, prestando toda mi atención a la flagrante voz. El lápiz se quedó suspendido en el aire, entre mis dedos, a un par de centímetros del papel. La posición era incómoda, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la canción para percatarme de nada más.

Presuponía quién estaba cantando, guiada por la banda sonora de _Desayuno con Diamantes._ ¿Quién más que mi vecina, la capitana del equipo de hockey de la universidad? Bien podría ser una invitada suya, pero no había escuchado ruidos en toda la tarde.

La había visto de refilón, al salir o al entrar en mi habitación, un par de veces. Era una belleza rubia, más despampanante que la mismísima Freya*. Siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza más intrincada que cualquiera de mis planos y que mostraba su simétrico y fino rostro. Siempre tenía un brillo serio y sereno en sus ojos, y jamás la había visto emitir más allá que una sonrisa de cortesía. También era verdad que no tenía confianza suficiente con ella para poder ver nada más. Además, era una chica silenciosa. Las únicas veces en las que me había sorprendido escuchando sus gritos desde su habitación habían sido durante los partidos de hockey que había visto en la residencia cuando hacía mal tiempo; y cuando despotricaba sobre algún que otro profesor pervertido. Hasta que no la escuché vociferar sobre esos cerdos, no me di cuenta de cuán podrido podía estar el profesorado.

Quizás porque, precisamente, la había escuchado, era incapaz de verla con los ojos libidinosos de mis otros compañeros de residencia. Era hermosa, sí, sería estúpido no admitirlo, pero no vi que hubiera nada más que una mera contemplación momentánea, como quien admira una bella pintura.

En fin, quitando esas ocasiones, no había tenido mayor oportunidad de escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, esa vez la escuché, cristalina y reconfortante, al ritmo de _Moon River_. Fue un sentimiento estúpido e instantáneo, pero, en ese minuto de canción, mi corazón echó el ancla en un lugar desconocido para mí, al otro lado de la pared.

La canción terminó, con un ligero temblor en su voz al final, continuando la película. No obstante, mi corazón anudó fuertemente su nudo, resistiéndose a dejar ese nuevo sentimiento pasar. Sin saber cómo, mi corazón, que había pasado de largo ante el rostro bello y frío de mi vecina, se había enamorado de la voz, tan llena de emociones, tan humana, que había escuchado a través del ladrillo.

La rebelación me obligó a reclinarme en el asiento, sin aliento, mientras las voces de Holly y Paul llenaban el silencio.

* * *

* **Freya** : Diosa nórdica de la belleza.

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé. Breve y un poco raro, pero me vino la idea a la cabeza y no me la pude quitar de encima hasta plasmarla.

Un regalito para **Shippeosshippeables** , sé que has echado de menos los momentos #hiccstrid xD.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Sakura Yellow** , **DragoViking** y **Forever MK NH**! ¡Sois puro amor! :3

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Moon River II

**Moon River II**

Algo tenía que haberle ocurrido con _Desayuno con Diamantes_. Le recordó algo o dejó una impresión inusitadamente fuerte en mi compañera de pared, porque la canción _Moon River_ se repitió una y otra vez, sin horario fijo. Quizás solo le gustó, también era una posibilidad.

Por el volumen, muchas veces sospechaba que la había puesto como tono de llamada. Pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, la melodía me llegaba únicamente a través de su voz.

Algo tan simple como eso me hacía replantearme, sentir una inocente curiosidad, acerca de qué la había atraído de una forma tan repentina a esa película. ¿Una atracción simple y casual, o quizás algo más personal, más profundo?

Sabía que era un interrogante al que jamás le daría una respuesta clara. Nada más allá de las conjeturas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar replanteármelo incesantemente.

Tomé mi mochila y, con un suspiro, cogí todas las cosas que creí necesarias para enfrentarme a un nuevo día de clase. Más desganado que de costumbre, cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí, sorprendiéndome al escuchar el eco de otra puerta al cerrarse. Miré, sorprendido, a mi lado. Me encontré de lleno con mi vecina, quién, como yo, se veía lista para salir. Vestía ropa cómoda, al igual que yo. Una sudadera con capucha, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis bajos. Llevaba una trenza ladeada que se le escondía entre la tela de la capucha.

La saludé con un ademán nervioso y tartamudeante. No era de esa clase de chicos que boquearan como peces ante una chica guapa, pero, de alguna forma, ella debilitaba mis defensas. Me avergonzaba darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que, inconscientemente, había dedicado a pensar en ella. La vergüenza me carcomía.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa calmada y segura, una que hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran. Fue muy similar a la que ponía la gente para no asustar a los animales asustados.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, directos a la salida. No sé por qué no se adelantó, no aceleró el paso, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para tropezarme por intentar esquivar ese encuentro raro e incómodo. Mi prótesis ya me daba suficientes problemas.

El trayecto se me hizo largo, tedioso y tortuoso; incentivado por mi extraño y patético nerviosismo, influenciado por mi timidez. Sobre todo, porque me alteraba la extraña electricidad que chisporroteaba en el espacio vacío entre nosotros. Me producía una sensación rara, cosquilleándome la piel, provocándome calor y picazón. Principalmente en la cara, las orejas y las puntas de los dedos.

No entendía a mi cuerpo, que sobre reaccionaba de esa manera ante una chica que, realmente, desconocía. Tampoco a mi mente, que se perdía en pensamientos y preguntas que no tenían razón de ser ni respuesta.

Para mi mayor sufrimiento, justo en ese preciso momento, _Moon River_ resonó en mi mente como un disco rayado.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que a todos os haya gustado esta pequeña continuación del relato anterior. Preveo hacer uno o dos capítulos más de _Moon River_ , pero serán cortitos. Al igual que éste, vamos xD.

¡Muchas gracias a **Forever MK NH** y a **DragoViking** por sus comentarios! ¡Sois puro amor! x3

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. El pianista

_Esme's favourite - Twilight OST_

 **EL PIANISTA**

 _Dedicado al club ¡Alcemos el hacha de guerra! y, en especial, a la loca de ShippeosShippeables por plantear semejante reto xD._

Todas y cada una de las noches, una melodía se reproducía de forma incesante en mi cabeza. No la había escuchado jamás. Nunca la había oído en durante un concierto en el teatro, tampoco en la escuela. Jamás la había escuchado en la radio y en mi casa no teníamos piano. Al menos, ningún recuerdo acudía a mi mente sobre la primera vez que la había escuchado en persona, de forma tácita. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, llamándome funestamente cada vez que Morfeo me invitaba a sus brazos. Dejándome en un molesto estado de duermevela, cada una de sus notas recorría todo mi cuerpo. Casi podía sentir como los dedos que bailaban ágilmente por el piano acariciaban mi piel.

Eran sensaciones y escenas que solo sucedían cuando llegaba la noche y la casa se llenaba de silencio. Todas las noches, sin importar si la Luna iluminaba el cielo o la tierra se bañaba de la más densa oscuridad. Esa canción era uno de mis primeros recuerdos.

Bajo mis párpados cerrados, muchas veces pude vislumbrar una figura. Estaba sentado sobre un pequeño banco de piano, tocando diestramente el instrumento, dándome la espalda. Solo podía ver la forma en que su cabello, fino y castaño, se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos. Le acaricia la nuca y las mejillas, impidiéndome ver su rostro. La camisa blanca, de puños arremangados, y el chaleco negro se amoldaban a su cuerpo con una extraña sutileza despreocupada. El pantalón negro mostraba con claridad una prótesis de acero. Era anticuada, pero bien cuidada.

En esa habitación bajo mis ojos solo estaban él y su piano. Lo demás, estaba sumido en una tétrica oscuridad. No hacía falta ver más. Aunque hubiera estado dentro de un majestuoso palacio, mi atención habría seguido centrada en él. En su solitaria presencia de hombros tensos y cuello decaído. En la persona que tocaba tan magnífica, pero tristemente aquella música melancólica.

Todas las noches lo mismo, repitiéndose la misma escena una y otra vez. Lo único que cambiaba era mi mano, que había ido evolucionando con el paso de los años. Había perdido la redondez de la infancia para adquirir la elegancia de la adolescencia. Sin embargo, la emoción era la misma. Mi mano avanzaba, vacilante, intentando acercarse al desconocido pianista con una ansiedad y preocupación extrañas, ajenas a mi personalidad.

Probablemente no me habría dejado asustar ni molestar por la imposible situación que suponía soñar todas las noches con lo mismo, con aquella melodía taciturna y afligida, si no fuera por él. Me encantaba con sus dedos sobre el marfil blanco y me atraía hacia él, como si se tratara de un hechizo. Me seducía, haciéndome perder el sentido de la realidad, haciéndome desear, en ese mundo onírico, acercarme a él y descubrir el rostro de aquel hombre misterioso. Percatarme de ese persistente deseo cada mañana al despertar, era aterrador.

La noche del 31 de octubre de mis veinte años, algo cambió. La habitación que debía encontrarse bajo mis párpados no estaba. Solo había una siniestra y asolada nada. Soledad. Sin embargo, la música estaba ahí, resonando en mis oídos como la canción de cuna en que se había convertido dentro de mi mente. Entreabrí los ojos, molesta por ese sueño inconcluso, pero me erguí al instante al descubrir que la canción seguía resonando, no solo en mis oídos, sino en cada una de las paredes de mi cuarto.

Me quedé sin aliento, asimilando la información, pétrea sobre mi colchón. Sin embargo, demasiado intrigada por descubrir qué estaba sucediendo como para quedarme callada, en espera de que pasara la noche, aparté las sábanas de mi cuerpo y salí de mi cama. Inspiré hondo, recordando que jamás había sido una cobarde y, con un rápido movimiento que hizo que mi larga tranza rubia se deslizara de mi hombro hasta mi espalda, me puse a caminar. El contacto frío de la madera me heló las plantas de los pies, mientras los bordados del blanco camisón se arrastraban por el suelo con cada uno de mis pasos.

Salí de mi habitación, encontrándome con el pasillo. Estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo, sin ninguna luz prendida que indicara la presencia de nadie. Todo el mundo parecía seguir durmiendo calmadamente, sin inmutarse por el tétrico concierto. ¿Nadie podía escucharlo? ¿Era posible que estuviera durmiendo? ¿Un sueño tan vivido?

Sabiendo que plantearme todas aquellas dudas no me llevarían a ningún lado, seguí mi camino, dejándome guiar por la música para saber de dónde procedía. Acabé frente a la puerta al final del pasillo, una habitación que había permanecido cerrada a cal y canto desde antes de que yo naciera. No sabía la razón, pero esa puerta siempre había sido infranqueable. No importaba lo mucho que luchara con la cerradura, guiada por mi espíritu aventurero por descubrir el misterio. Era un imposible.

Guiada por la intuición repentina, agarré el pomo de la puerta y lo giré, sorprendiéndome al ver que respondía y cedía con una facilidad pasmosa. La puerta chirrió al abrirse, descubriéndome una habitación yerma, abandonada. Un amplio cuarto con un enorme ventanal cubierto por cortinas. Estaba abierto, haciendo que la brisa hiciera bailar las cortinas y que la siniestra luz de la luna se colara por la habitación, haciéndome estremecer. Allí no había ningún mueble, solo..., solo el piano de mis sueños. Y sobre el banco, estaba él, meciéndose con su habitual calma sobre las teclas.

Mi corazón se alborotó como jamás lo había hecho, tirándome en su dirección como un loco suicida. La sangre me hirvió y el cuerpo entero me tembló. Como un encantamiento, él me tentaba a acercarme, hasta un punto en que mi cuerpo parecía ajeno a mi persona. Por primera vez en la noche, el verdadero miedo me recorrió por entero. Mi cuerpo era mío, de nadie más, y detestaba no poder controlarlo y no saber el porqué.

Sin embargo, contra mi razón, mis pies se deslizaron por el suelo, acercándose a él, lentamente. Me detuve a su espalda y, entonces, él paró. Mis pulmones se negaron a respirar, angustiados por descubrir que iba a ocurrir. El silencio de la habitación acrecentó mi temor. Él, lentamente, se giró en mi dirección. Mi corazón estalló en mi pecho, demasiado extasiado por su magia negra como para poder actuar con sentido. Ante mí estaban los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Eran brillantes esmeraldas, que podían poseer toda la luz del bosque incluso en aquella noche de luna llena. La magia brillaba en ellos, estaba completamente segura.

Me permití estudiar detenidamente el rostro que me había mantenido en vilo desde que era una niña, desde mis primeros sueños. Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban rodeados de unas espesas pestañas castañas, protegidos por unas cejas redondeadas y gruesas. Sobre su nariz ancha y sus mejillas aún conservaba algunas pecas de la niñez. El fino cabello castaño caía resueltamente por la frente, tentando a mis dedos a peinarlo. Sus labios eran finos y sonrosados, con la apariencia de ser suaves al tacto; y una cicatriz cruzaba un lado de su mentón. Me sorprendió el extraño ardor que abrasó mis labios, deseando sentir su cicatriz bajo ellos.

Al igual que yo había hecho, él me examinó con cuidado, recorriéndome con su mirada. Me sentí repentinamente avergonzada al descubrir cómo mi camisón, en lugar de blanco, parecía traslúcido ante la intensa luz de la Luna.

Alargó una de sus manos hacia mí, con lentitud. La piel me ardió y latió con vida propia, expresando su deseo de ser tocada por aquella mano elegante, pese a tener una multitud de pequeñas cicatrices cruzándola. Me negué a cerrar los ojos, aunque sentía el deseo urgente de hacerlo. Había demasiadas emociones bullendo en mi cuerpo para poder encontrarle sentido y control a nada.

Él se detuvo al estar, apenas, a unos centímetros de mi mejilla. Podía sentir su calor y estoy segura de que él podía sentir el mío, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Busqué su mirada, encontrándome con los serios y cristalinos ojos verdes pendientes de mi reacción. Parecía una advertencia. No, no lo parecía, lo era. Me estaba dando tiempo a retroceder, a salir de aquella habitación y olvidar esa noche de locura, esa oscuridad sin sentido. Una parte de mí sabía que, si salía por esa puerta y la cerraba tras de mí, nunca más volvería a abrirse, que nunca más volvería a escuchar esa melodía. El dolor me agujereó por dentro. Esa canción y el recuerdo de ese hombre me habían acompañado toda mi vida. Por paradójico que sonara, ese sueño aterrador se había convertido en mi nana, en mi refugio. Un tesoro privado que me pertenecía únicamente a mí.

Tomé su mano con la mía y la acerqué a mi rostro. Él jadeó ante mi reacción y yo estuve a punto de hacer lo propio. El corazón me bombeaba bajo el pecho completamente enloquecido, extasiado de pura dicha. Fue como si una conexión se hubiera establecido entre nosotros, un lazo que se atraía entre sí con tanta fuerza que era irrompible e imparable.

Su otra mano tocó mi cintura, arrugando la tela tras de sí. Me guio, suave, pero tenazmente hacia el piano, haciéndome sentar sobre las teclas. Produjeron un sonido chisporroteante y estridente, pero a él no le importó. Pasó su mano de mi mejilla a mi cabello, deshaciendo rápidamente mi trenza. Mi pelo se desparramó hábilmente por mi espalda y mis hombros. Pareció maravillarse por el movimiento porque lo siguió concienzudamente con la mirada. Tomó uno de mis mechones y, mirándome a los ojos, lo besó. La acción me hizo sonrojar, pareciéndome más íntima incluso que la posición en la que estábamos.

Él se irguió, sorprendiéndome con su altura. Gracias a que estaba sentada, me sacaba más de una cabeza, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse hacia mí para poder acercar nuestros rostros. Me acarició, lentamente, la nuca con una de sus manos, mientras la otra me acercaba hacia él presionando mi cintura. Antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, cuando nuestros alientos se cruzaron, ya sabía que estaba totalmente perdida. Sumida en la imperturbable tempestad que eran aquellos ojos verdes. Apreciando como él se detenía, quizás llevado por un último minuto de caballerosidad, de darme la oportunidad de escapar, yo misma rodeé su cuello con mis manos y lo atraje hasta mí. Gemimos al unísono cuando, por fin, nos besamos. El contacto era húmedo y electrizante, como una tormenta. Me agitaba, haciendo que mi razón se nublara.

Demasiado perdida en las sensaciones para ser consciente de nada, viví aquella noche secreta en la misteriosa habitación prohibida, sin importarme nada más. En el momento en que él arrastró suavemente la tela de mi camisón por la piel de mis piernas, en una caricia ardiente y lenta, ubicándose entre ellas, la puerta se cerró.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño oneshot, dedicado a #Halloween de este año. Sé que de terror tiene poco, pero ya sabéis que no lidio nada bien con el miedo y el terror xD.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Sakura Yellow** , **dlydragon** y **Forever MK NH**. El error ya está reparado, así que se puede disfrutar de _Moon River II_ en cualquier momento.

En fin, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Idiota

**IDIOTA**

Mi rubia preferida, siempre con su cabello peinado en intrincadas trenzas, estaba destinada a volar alto.

Era fuerte, era valiente, era sincera y era fiel. No era simplemente guapa, era hermosa; tenía ese aura a su alrededor que la hacía brillar con luz propia. Astrid era verdadera. Cuando estaba a su lado, los buenos momentos parecían más llenos de vida, mientras que los malos eran más fáciles de sobrellevar gracias a su apoyo.

Quizás, porque siempre la había visto lucir su fuerza con su propia voz, destinada a hacer grandes cosas, sentía que retrasaba su camino. Firmemente lo había creído durante muchos años, disfrutando de su compañía como un tesoro que desaparecería de mi futuro con el tiempo. Se marcharía en el momento en que ella descubriera todo lo que podía aportarle el mundo y lo poco que podía hacerlo yo.

Esa había sido mi filosofía hasta el día en que Astrid me dio un puñetazo que me tumbó al suelo. Astrid no era violenta, al menos, no conmigo; así que ese golpe me dejó boquiabierto. Sin embargo, eso no fue nada comparado con descubrir como Astrid apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, manteniendo su ademán serio, mientras peleaba contra las lágrimas. Le temblaban los labios.

Se hincó de rodillas frente a mí, dándome otro puñetazo, esta vez mucho más débil, en el pecho. Y a ése le siguieron muchos otros.

—No siempre soy fuerte —aseveró, de pronto—. Puedo serlo porque sé que siempre estarás a mi lado, apoyándome. Idiota.

Sus palabras me despertaron de mi letargo, de la impresión. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y la acerqué de un tirón. Ubicándola entre mis piernas, la abracé contra mi pecho.

Ese día, me di cuenta de que, para Astrid, quizás mi compañía era tan importante como la suya lo era para mí.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores! Lo sé, me ha salido un experimento un poco raro esta vez xD.

 **DragoViking** , era medio lemmon, lo sé xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , la música ayudó bastante xD.

 **dlydragon** , el final te lo dejo a tu libre imaginación 7u7.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Con ésto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Tarde de domingo

**Tarde de domingo**

Me río, no puedo evitarlo y tampoco lo intento. Sentada en el sofá, con Hipo entre mis piernas dándome la espalda, apoyo mi frente en su nuca motivada por las carcajadas, buscando apoyo. Hipo resopla, en respuesta, pero no se resiste. Vuelvo a alzar el rostro, encontrándome con nuestro reflejo en la puerta de cristal que limita el cuarto. Hipo alza el rostro, cansado, mientras cede ante la presión de mi necesidad ilógica de trenzarle el pelo.

Recompuesta, pero aún divertida por su expresión, continuó peinándole en pelo, hundiendo mis dedos en sus cabellos y trenzándolo. Disfruto de esa calidez que solo pueden darme él y una cómoda tarde de domingo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Un relato breve, muy en la línea de lo romanticursi que me caracteriza xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , en las páginas de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ xD.

 **DragoViking** , ¡ah! TOP SECRET xD.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Sorbo ligeramente el chocolate deshecho de mi taza humeante. Me quemo la punta de la lengua y siseo adolorido. Soplo, intentando enfriarlo, mientras me acomodo en el butacón de roble y tapizado a cuadros verdes escoceses de mi tía Oda. Hace juego con otro butacón y un sofá.

Observo en silencio como los mellizos ríen maliciosamente y trotan por las escaleras que dan al segundo piso. Patapez habla con Heather en el sofá a mi lado sobre el descubrimiento del plumaje de los dinosaurios y ella se ríe ante su repentino entusiasmo. Aunque no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que su sueño es ser un historiador especializado en la era Mesozoica. Se supone que debo estar participando en la conversación, al principio lo hice, pero sabía lo que sentía Patapez por Heather y lo difícil que le era tener una conversación normal con ella y a solas. Prefiero dejar que aproveche el momento, incentivado por el whisky del café escocés que se está tomando. Sabiendo que sería muy obvio marcharme de inmediato, prefiero sumirme en mi chocolate antes de irme disimuladamente.

Mi tía, junto a mi padre Estoico y Bocón, el mejor amigo de mi padre, hablan en el despacho del piso superior desde hace más de una hora. De vez en cuando se escuchan risas a través del suelo, así que supongo que estarán aprovechando la soledad para descorchar el vino de mi tío Patón y rememorar las hazañas del año. Todas las Navidades pasan igual entre ellos. Y cuando mi tío y mi madre lleguen de sus trabajos, él es policía como mi padre y mi madre es enfermera, empezará la verdadera fiesta.

No sé dónde está mi primo Mocoso, pero puedo escucharle hablar por teléfono. No entiendo lo que dice, pero oigo sus alaridos. Probablemente esté en la cocina. Debe estar metido en algún nuevo negocio para aislarse y andarse con tanto secretismo. Si se tratara de una nueva novia, hablaría tan alto como para que toda la casa temblara bajo la presión de su voz y entendiera cada una de sus palabras, especialmente delante de Astrid, a quien, desde que la conoció, le ha lanzado esnobs frases de flirteo y mohines estúpidos.

Hablando de Astrid, justo en este momento aparece en el pasillo y se detiene frente al marco de la puerta del salón. Generalmente suele estar cerrada para mantener el calor del salón, creado por la chimenea eléctrica que hay en la pared del fondo junto a los sofás y los butacones. Sin embargo, esta vez la puerta de madera y vidriera de colores está abierta y bloqueada para que se mantenga inmóvil. Supongo que mi tía teme que alguien rompa el cristal al abrir y cerrar la puerta sin ton ni son. No sería la primera vez.

Astrid permanece un minuto en el marco observando con atención la decoración de las escaleras que surcan la mitad del pasillo. Se adentra en la habitación para apreciar el interior del propio salón. No es de extrañar que lo observe todo tan embelesada. Es la habitación más engalanada de toda la casa y mi tía es una de las decoradoras de interiores más relevantes de Mema. Las paredes están adornadas con guirnaldas de luces y espumillón dorado y rojo. LA puerta tiene una enorme corona de flores de pascua con un letrero que reza Merry Christmas en el centro, elaborado con madera y pintado de blanco. La mesa de café que está ubicada entre el sofá y la chimenea está cubierta por un mantel rojo con ramas bordadas, un centro de mesa formado por un plato dorado y tres velas de diferentes tamaños, todas encendidas, junto con un ramito falso de muérdago. Las velas hacen que la habitación huela a vainilla y cereza.

Astrid se acerca al árbol y al belén que mi tía ha montado al otro lado de la habitación. Aprovechando que Patapez y Heather parecen sumidos en su conversación, me levanto y me acerco a Astrid. Agarro con cuidado el asa de mi taza.

Como todos los años, es plástico y verde, aunque había cambiado la decoración para que estuviera en sintonía con el resto de la habitación. El año pasado todo había sido plateado y azul, con las ramas llenas de angelitos de vestido blanco y brillantes estrellas de color añil. Este año hay diminutas casitas rojas de tejado nevado; bolas de cristal llenas de copos de nieve; Papás Noel y muñecos de nieve saludando alegremente; paquetitos envueltos en papel de regalo rojo y lazos de celofán; un par de cascanueces; y las clásicas bolas de esmalte rojizo y dorado. Una metálica estrella está en la cúspide. Todo iluminado por una alegre guirnalda de luces que alternaba entre rojo y amarillo.

A su lado hay un belén que parecía hecho de azúcar. La mesa baja en la que mi tía lo ha formado está totalmente cubierta de nieve sintética y un pequeño pueblo cobra vida. Las casas de madera están iluminadas y decoradas al más puro estilo navideño; la gente patina en una pista de patinaje de plástico; la noria da vueltas, cambiando alternativamente de color; el carrusel de caballitos de madera sigue su ejemplo; y Papá Noel mete regalos en su trineo.

Cojo una de las bolas de cristal con delicadeza y la meneo frente a mis ojos. Observo divertido como los copos de nieve flotan durante un segundo y empiezan a acoplarse nuevamente al fondo.

—Oda se supera cada año —afirma repentinamente Astrid.

—Como siempre —apoyo, totalmente de acuerdo.

Astrid ha pasado casi todas las fiestas con mi familia, al igual que Patapez y los mellizos. Lo bueno de que nuestros padres sean tan amigos, supongo, es que se aprecian tanto como si fueran familia y nos tratan a todos como tal. Todos ellos fueron juntos al colegio y al instituto, igual que nos ocurre a nosotros ahora. En su caso, aunque sus vidas tomaron diferentes caminos, al seguir conviviendo en la misma ciudad pudieron mantener sus lazos fuertes.

Heather es la única que nunca ha pasado las fiestas en esta casa, aunque no era de extrañar. Viene de Suecia como alumna de intercambio y por problemas familiares ha decidido pasar las fiestas en Mema. Mocoso no tardó en invitarla. Aún no sé cómo le sentó eso a Patapez y él no ha dado muestras de querer compartirlo.

A diferencia de Patón y mi madre, los padres de los mellizos y de Patapez no han podido librarse del trabajo y los compromisos. Los Thorston han sido invitados a una estrafalaria boda en Tailandia, así que, tan despreocupados como siempre, han dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de los Jorgenson y se han marchado. En lugar de impacientarse por no pasar la Navidad en familia, los mellizos les pidieron que les trajeran bichos fritos como regalo. Mientras, el padre de Patapez tiene turno nocturno en Urgencias. Es doctor y trabaja en el mismo hospital que mi madre, el Hospital Universitario Mema, el único de la isla.

Astrid me arrebata con tenacidad la bola de entre mis dedos, agarrándola por el cordón. Me sorprendo, temiendo que se rompa, pero ella la tiene firmemente sujeta. La pone frente a sus ojos y la hace bailar, de manera que los copos sintéticos vuelven a flotar.

—No soy especialmente navideña, pero me gustan estas cosas.

Recordando sus resoplidos cada vez que su madre y mi tía le pedían que ayudara con la decoración de cada año, no me sorprende tal afirmación. Sonrío, invadido por los recuerdos.

—Nadie lo diría —comento, tomando nuevamente la bola y colocándola con cuidado donde estaba.

—Tú, al contrario, eres todo un duendecillo de Papá Noel —añade con una sonrisa socarrona.

Enarco una ceja, sorprendido, ante el comentario.

— ¿Y eso?

—Siempre estás creando inventos nuevos para ayudar en tu casa a decorar; te sabes todos los villancicos, cuentos y leyendas acerca de la Navidad; todos los años haces un maratón de Pesadilla antes de Navidad, El Grinch, La navidad de Charlie Brown y ¡Qué bello es vivir!, más alguna que añades por el camino; y siempre cocinas galletas de jengibre con glaseado de colores.

Poco a poco, el color invade mis mejillas y me siento acalorado. No tiene nada que ver el jersey verde de pequeños renos que llevo puesto.

—Nunca te he oído quejarte —refunfuño, cruzándome de brazos.

—Y no lo hago. Tus galletas son las mejores del mundo, el sabor de la navidad —asegura con una sonrisa jocosa—, y me encanta ver películas contigo. Entre el sofá blandito y las mantas…, me siento como en una nube.

Los maratones de cine han sido siempre mi diversión privada para las vacaciones de navidad. Sin embargo, desde hace un par de años, Astrid se ha unido, cargando siempre una bolsa llena de bastones de caramelo, palomitas de colores, batido de chocolate y nata en espray. Acabamos pasando tardes enteras viendo películas, reticentes a salir ante el frío de la calle. Astrid nunca llora con ¡Qué bello es vivir!, pero siempre se apoya en mi hombro. Creo que es su forma silenciosa de buscar consuelo. Esta misma tarde hemos hecho la tercera sesión de esta Navidad, antes de prepararnos para venir a casa de tía Oda. Debía estar más emotiva de lo normal, en el momento crucial de la película me agarró de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

La vista se me va, casi por instinto, a su mano. Está semienvuelta por la lana azul de su jersey. Le quedan largas, aunque no es de extrañar. Se manchó de chocolate antes, en casa, y yo le presté uno mío.

No me he atrevido a bromear acerca de su repentino arrebato, ni siquiera a comentarlo, al notar el ademán nervioso de su agarre y la forma en que mi corazón se había revolucionado por ello.

—Y hablas de mis jerseys, pero no veo que te quejes por llevar ese —le comento con burla, obligando a mi mente a salirse de los peligrosos caminos por los que se está metiendo.

—Claro que me quejo —responde, estudiando los pequeños muñecos de nieve tejidos—. Vas a destrozar mi imagen de chica dura.

—Ni vistiendo como una Barbie podrías hacerlo —aseguré, recordando sus premios en competiciones de karate, taekwondo y aikido.

Patapez y Heather nos sobresaltan con sus carcajadas. Los miramos de soslayo y los descubrimos mucho más cerca que antes. Patapez está relajado, riendo, sin estresarse porque Heather tenga una mano apoyada en su hombro. Puede parecer un gesto ligero, pero para una persona tan tímida como él es todo un logro.

Astrid y yo nos miramos de forma cómplice y salimos de la habitación en silencio.

— ¿Algún nuevo descubrimiento navideño? —pregunta Astrid de pronto, aunque supongo que es para que el motivo de nuestra salida del salón no sea tan obvio.

Bebo de la taza, ya tibia, meditando.

— ¿Sabías que en Mema se celebraba el Snoggletog antes que la Navidad?

— ¿Snoggletog? —repite, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, surgió con todas las fiestas bárbaras de la etapa vikinga. Pasaban las fiestas conviviendo toda la tribu en el Gran Salón, lo que era su sala de reuniones y operaciones. La mayor zona comunal cubierta de la aldea. Bebían hidromiel hasta hartarse y también ponche de yak.

— ¿Ponche de yak? ¿No querrás decir de huevo?

Niego con la cabeza, sonriendo. Llegamos a la cocina y descubrimos que está vacía. Mocoso debe hacerse ido a otro lado. Astrid se acerca a la encimera de cerámica y se sirve una taza de ponche de huevo de la ponchera de cristal.

—Tenían gallinas, pero hacían ponche de yak —respondo mientras ella toma un sorbo de su bebida y se sienta en uno de los taburetes anexos a la encimera.

—Quizás es una idea que merece la pena probar —opina y puedo ver que lo dice en serio.

Me río mientras me siento en el taburete a su lado. Dejo mi taza en la encimera.

—Solo tú podrías pensar eso —comento con humor.

Astrid hace un mohín molesto, pero no dice nada. Toma otro sorbo.

Miro al techo y veo como el altillo de la cocina también ha sido decorado. Concretamente con espumillón que simula las hojas de los pinos. Cuelgan adornos de muérdago rojo y blanco. En ese momento recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes otro dato curioso? Los vikingos ya veneraban el muérdago. Existe una leyenda que dice que la diosa Frigg, diosa de la fertilidad y el amor, tuvo un sueño en el que alguien amenazaba con asesinar a su hijo Bladder, el dios del Sol.

»Con el firme objetivo de proteger a su hijo, Frigg habló con todas las plantas y animales existentes por el ancho y amplio mundo, pidiéndoles que no hicieran daño a su hijo.

»Sin embargo, quien deseaba ver a Bladder muerto, el dios Loki, supo que Frigg había olvidado hablar con una de las plantas para pedir su ayuda: El muérdago.

»Aprovechando su despiste, Loki hizo una flecha y la bañó en el veneno del muérdago. Se la dio a Höðr, el dios ciego del invierno, y éste disparó la flecha que acabó con la vida de Bladder.

»Ante tal pérdida, todos los animales y plantas del cielo y la tierra lloraron. Frigg, angustiada por su amado hijo y su destino, lloró por él. De sus lágrimas brotaron las bayas blancas del muérdago. Cuenta la leyenda que con ellas logró traer a su hijo de vuelta a la vida y bendecir a todo aquel que pasase debajo del árbol.

—Así que la tradición de que la felicidad ocurre bajo el muérdago es por esto —opina Astrid, pensativa.

—Puede ser…, nos sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que heredamos del pasado sin saberlo. La Navidad en sí misma procede de las celebraciones paganas. La Iglesia pasó el nacimiento de Jesucristo, que fue en verano, al invierno para que coincidiera con las fiestas paganas.

—Quizás el hecho de Frigg sea la diosa del amor haya hecho que sigamos la tradición de esta manera —comenta con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando el muérdago sobre nosotros.

— ¿Hm? —pregunto, en un sonido sin sentido, tomando un sorbo de chocolate y volviendo a dejar la taza en la encimera.

—Deja que te lo explique —pide, aunque no dice nada.

Jala mi brazo para aproximarme a ella y se inclina en mi dirección. Antes de entender qué está pasando, Astrid une sus labios con los míos. Es un simple roce, el gesto dulce, casi accidental, de nuestros labios tocándose; pero me deja perplejo y dispara mis pulsaciones. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que temo que Astrid pueda escuchar mis latidos. El contacto de su piel contra la mía, su nariz acariciando mi mejilla, yo rozando su suave piel, el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos…, las sensaciones me abruman. Jadeo, sin aire. Astrid invade mi boca. Su lengua acaricia la mía, noto el gusto a ponche dulce. Ella salta de su asiento al mío, poniendo los pies en la baranda de madera del taburete. Afianza el agarre de su mano en mi brazo, pasándola a mi hombro, pero temo que se caiga, temo que se separe de mí. Temo que el momento se rompa. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y la acerco a mí. Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir la sonrisa de Astrid a través del beso. Aprovechando mi apoyo y la diferencia de altura, Astrid libera su otra mano de la encimera y la entierra entre mi pelo. El roce me hace jadear en silencio una vez más.

El beso podría haber durado cinco segundos, cinco minutos o cinco días. No soy consciente del paso del tiempo cuando nos separamos, sin respiración. Astrid junta su frente con la mía. Su aliento choca contra el mío.

Me muestro renuente a alejarme de ella, así que mantengo el abrazo en torno a su cintura. No parece desagradare, porque en lugar de alejarse se acomoda en mi regazo de tal forma que pueda seguir abrazándola. Ella corresponde el gesto paseando sus manos por mi cuello y peinando mi muy alborotado pelo. Casi sin darme cuenta, paseo mis manos suavemente por su espalda.

No sé qué ha pasado, pero mi mente tampoco es capaz de razonar plenamente en este momento. Me siento flotar en una nube, una feliz y esponjosa nube que me tiene totalmente atontado.

—Tu historia es muy dulce —dice Astrid, repentinamente, mirándome de frente y con una sonrisa divertida—, pero me gusta más esta versión de la tradición.

Durante un segundo, el miedo de que ese repentino arrebato proceda únicamente por la broma del muérdago me invade. Sin embargo, al ver el brillo feliz en sus ojos azules, comprendo lo que sucede.

Aprovechando que seguimos a solas, la beso. A diferencia del anterior, es un beso casto y breve, pero logro lo que quería: pillarla por sorpresa. Astrid me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida. Sonrío ante su expresión.

—A mí también.

* * *

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Espero que este pequeño relato os haya gustado. Es mi regalo navideño para los fans del ship #hiccstrid. No se ha notado nada que me gusta la Navidad, ¿verdad? xD.

Tenemos una portada temporal con motivo de este shot. La tendré puesta hasta que terminen las fiestas, lo que para mí es el 6 de enero.

 **Forever MK NH** , eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí xD.

 **DragoViking** , (voz de Punset) ha habido una pequeña fusión entre el peculiar universo fanficteriano y el wattpadiano. Has atravesado mundos y visto cosas que nadie más ha visto, hija mía... Vale, ya paro. Como se nota que es tarde y que tengo sueño xD.

En fin, espero que tanto la portada como el shot os hayan gustado. Pasad unas felices fiestas, comed mucho chocolate y, ¡shippead como nunca!

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. The Greatest

**The Greatest**

Cuando mi abuela había querido apuntarme a danza clásica, yo había querido pegarme un tiro. O quizás cortarme la cabeza con el hacha vikinga, supuestamente decorativa, que mi tío me había regalado por mi sexto cumpleaños. Sin embargo, no había ningún arma de fuego en casa y el hecha estaba colgada en la pared, demasiado en alto para que pudiera alcanzarla. Así que me había visto obligada a llevar un maillot de manga larga y con falda rosa bebé, junto a unas zapatillas llenas de purpurina. Sin olvidar que había tenido que recogerme el pelo en un aburrido moño.

Aún recordaba con espanto el primer día que me había visto con semejantes pintas, tan llena de brillos, corazones y tonos pastel. Me estremecía solo de recordarlo. Sin embargo, algo tenía que reconocerle a la abuela. Ella le había dicho que en el baile estaba su futuro y tenía razón. Catorce años después, estaba totalmente segura de ello. Solo que, quizás, no era el tipo de baile que mi abuela había imaginado en un primer lugar. Ella me imaginaba bailando con puntas de yeso y estáticos y brillantes tutús. Sin embargo, mi estancia en los escenarios era muy distante.

Utilizando un mono negro, de tirantes y pantalón corto, me adentré en la sala de baile de la academia. Programé el ordenador que estaba conectado a los altavoces de la pared mientras me ponía las arañas. Me solté el pelo, liberándolo de la intrincada trenza. Al momento en que _The Greatest_ comenzó a sonar, empecé a moverme. Era un calentamiento, así que me movía según lo sentía, según mi corazón lo pedía. No había coreografía. Mi pelo ondeaba con cada movimiento, remarcando mis expresiones y dándole una impresión de volatilidad a mis pasos.

Me estiré de piernas, deslizándome por el parqué hasta estar totalmente pegada al suelo. Paseé mis manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis pies y dejé que mi pelo cayera sobre mis ojos. Liberé mis manos, las llevé al frente y, en un movimiento ondeante, me erguí. Aproveché el impulso de ascender para girar sobre mí misma y proceder a un arabesque. Levanté la pierna tras de mí e iba a hacer un movimiento con mi brazo, pasándolo por detrás de mi muslo, cuando una mano intrusa lo hizo por mí. Le habría pegado un golpe en el acto si no fuera porque reconocería ese tacto en cualquier lugar. Con una sonrisa, permití que su otra mano se colocara en mi cintura y que me levantara. Me pasó por encima de sus hombros y me deslicé por su espalda. Sin perder el ritmo de la música, Hipo y yo comenzamos a bailar a dúo. Como siempre, pese a que no había coreografía y que cada uno mostraba sus sentimientos individuales como queríamos, lográbamos compenetrarnos. Nos alejábamos, nos uníamos, reíamos y sudábamos a la vez.

El cabello castaño de Hipo se alborotó cuando saltó en el aire. Sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando regresó grácilmente al suelo, apoyando primero su pierna y luego la prótesis.

Desde el primer baile, aquel turbulento encuentro hacía catorce años, ambos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que las normas rígidas del ballet clásico no eran lo nuestro. Una idea que se profundizó cuando, años después, Hipo perdió la pierna y comenzaron a relegarlo a una esquina como si fuera un inútil. Hipo solo quería bailar, sentirse libre, volar mediante el baile. Jamás había tenido una aspiración profesional al respecto. Pero, aun así, prácticamente le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Unidos por la misma frustración, habíamos investigado y encontrado la danza contemporánea casi por casualidad. Experimentamos entre nosotros, deseando comprobar si era lo nuestro y hasta donde éramos capaces de llegar. Sin darnos cuenta, un extraño vínculo se formó entre nosotros a través del baile. Uno irrompible y vibrante.

Sin importar que llevara casi toda mi vida bailando a la par suya, observando cómo se convertía en el mejor, mi corazón seguía agitándose cada vez que nuestras manos se unían y él me alzaba en el aire; cuando nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y yo me apoyaba sobre sus hombros para el siguiente movimiento.

Definitivamente, mi abuela tenía mucha razón. En el baile estaba mi futuro.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este pequeño relato? Aparte de breve, claro xD. Tengo la impresión de que la idea podría dar para más, mucho más, pero antes tendría que investigar profundamente cómo narrar la danza clásica y la contemporánea... Teniendo en cuenta que _La decisión de Astrid_ sigue en proceso, lo dejaremos para otro momento xD. De igual forma, ¿os gustaría el experimento?

 **DragoViking** , yo sé que me pasé un poco con el espíritu navideño, pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Navidad siempre me pega fuerte xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , ¡muchas gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutado de las fiestas ^^.

 **Sakura Yellow** , aunque donde yo vivo no nieva por las calles ni nos vamos dando besos bajo el muérdago, sí es invierno en navidad. De todas formas, el punto era seguir las "tradiciones nórdicas" 7u7...

 **UnbreakableWarrior** , ¡oish! Muchas gracias ^^.

 **Fantasy Branca Snow** , jajajajajaja, espíritu navideño ante todo x3

 **MySombre** , ¡qué curioso! Tus favoritos han sido los dos temáticos xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que este pequeño capítulo también te haya gustado, pese a lo breve que es.

 **Cathrina Frankenstein** , tranquilidad, la felicidad que me provocó tu mensaje es la misma, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me alegro de que mi pequeño detalle navideño te haya gustado :3

En fin, con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	10. Dulce San Valentín

**Dulce San Valentín**

Hipo batió suavemente la crema del mousse de vainilla con la varilla, esperando que consiguiera la espesura adecuada antes de colocarlo en pequeños moldes de cristal y guardarlos en la nevera. En un día como aquel, la gente preferiría el chocolate, pero él sabía, por experiencia, que la rubia que estaba en sus pensamientos siempre había preferido el sabor de la vainilla natural. Una imagen curiosa. Cuando la conoció, siempre imaginó que Astrid preferiría los sabores fuertes del chocolate amargo, rozando el noventa por ciento de pureza en cacao. Eso reflejaba la fuerte imagen que irradiaba, siendo ella tan segura de si misma, valiente y atrevida. Hasta la imaginaba tomando un chocolate con especias picantes. Sin embargo, ella prefería un sabor tan dulce e infantil como la vainilla.

Eran pequeños secretos que ella escondía, que la hacían única y conseguían que él se enamorara como un tonto de ella. Como el hecho de que prefiriera las frambuesas a las fresas, que siempre comenzara cada mañana tomando un amargo café cargado en compañía de sus galletas favoritas de limón, o que jamás olvidara echarse unas gotas de su colonia favorita, esa que tenía un ligero toque cítrico y le recordaba al verano, en el cuello. Una vez la había besado en la nuca, sin saber que acababa de echarse el perfume, quedándose con el sabor agrio del alcohol en la boca. Sonrió, inmerso en el recuerdo.

Unas manos lo rodearon, acariciando sus brazos en el proceso hasta llegar a sus manos. Aunque no la había sentido llegar, perdido en sus memorias, no se sobresaltó. El contacto familiar era demasiado reconfortante.

–Has llegado pronto –dice a modo de saludo, girando ligeramente su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Astrid, estudiándolo con su resuelta mirada azul cielo, le sonríe.

–He conseguido terminar todo más rápido de lo esperado.

Astrid alza el rostro, en un gesto sutil pero demandante, pidiendo un saludo en condiciones. Hipo no puede evitar que una sutil sonrisa cruce sus facciones. Se acerca a ella y posa un casto y largo beso sobre sus labios. Están fríos y resecos por haber pasado tantas horas en la calle, pero a Hipo consigue calentarle el pecho como nada más es capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Qué estás preparando? –pregunta Astrid, con curiosidad, cuando sus rostros se separan. Mantiene firme el agarre de sus manos, siguiendo el movimiento rápido de Hipo.

–Mousse de vainilla –responde con una sonrisa cándida.

–¿Es mi regalo de San Valentín? –interroga, haciendo una fuerza ligera en su agarre, interesada como una niña en navidad.

Es una respuesta curiosa, porque a Astrid jamás le ha motivado San Valentín. Le parece una fiesta absurda, puro marketing comercial. No obstante, desde que comenzaron su relación, en especial desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, ha tenido una cierta debilidad por el aclamado "día de los enamorados".

–En parte.

–¿Hay más? –interroga, observándolo con interés.

Como respuesta, Hipo sonríe de forma enigmática, pero no dice nada más. Levanta las varillas en alto, comprobando el movimiento espeso del mousse en el proceso, para comprobar la textura de la masa que queda en las varas metálicas.

Astrid entrecierra los ojos, lo estudia con la astucia brillando en su mirada. Resuelta, se separa de Hipo para introducir un dedo en la masa y llevárselo a la boca. El sabor es dulce y suave, justo como le gusta. Está tentada a soltar un gemido, extasiada. Hipo siempre hace cosas sencillas, pero totalmente deliciosas. Sin embargo, se contiene al escuchar la exclamación de falsa indignación de Hipo. Sin decir palabra, lo reta con la mirada. Una sonrisa traviesa, una que solo muestra en esos secretos momentos juntos, invade los labios de Hipo.

Astrid da un paso atrás al mismo tiempo que Hipo, con inusitada lentitud, deja todo el instrumental sobre el poyo* de la cocina. Pasan un segundo totalmente inmóviles, evaluándose el uno al otro, antes de que Astrid comience a correr. No lo hace con verdaderas ganas, quiere que él la atrape y ríe atropelladamente cuando lo logra. Apenas han salido de la cocina, llegando al salón, cuando la abraza por detrás. La gira sobre sí misma, haciendo que lo encare. El ejercicio ha sido tan breve que apenas sienten agotamiento, pero, debido a sus carcajadas, las respiraciones son erráticas.

–No puedes probar antes de tiempo –la reprende, sin perder la sonrisa.

–Si lo haces tú también, ya no hay problema.

Y Astrid lo besa. Este contacto dista mucho de la caricia suave de la cocina. Es cadencioso, profundo y con sabor a vainilla. Se dejan llevar por el calor del otro, resistiéndose a separarse. Aún sin saber cómo transcurrirá la noche, saben que va a ser un San Valentín memorable.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Os traigo un pequeño regalito de San Valentín. Es breve, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado 💚.

Por cierto, poyo* significa encimera en dialecto canario.

 **Sakura Yellow** , tranquila, que tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos xD. Me alegro de que el vídeo te sirviera. Si quieres más, no dudes en pedirlos.

 **Forever MK NH** , ¡ay, qué locura! xD

 **DragoViking** , puede que me lo replantee. Aunque primero querría documentarme bien.

 **ALICEVALENTINE** , ¡ay, muchas gracias por tu lindo review! De verdad que siempre logras sacarme los colores. Yo solo escribo porque disfruto con ello y me alegro que mi esfuerzo pueda causar tan buenas sensaciones.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	11. Moon River III

**Moon River III**

Últimamente, al salir a clase, siempre me encontraba con ella. Era extraño porque nuestros horarios hacían eso prácticamente imposible. Nunca antes nos habíamos cruzado al salir de la residencia. Sin embargo, el saludarnos y caminar uno al lado del otro se había vuelto costumbre. Tanto, que había derivado en formales conversaciones entre dos desconocidos a partir del silencio, más adelante en las charlas coloquiales de aquellos que empiezan a entablar una amistad.

Como decía antes, era una situación realmente extraña. Muy extraña. Lo digo tres veces porque parecía demasiado extraordinaria, creada por mi hormonado cerebro.

No era como si nos reuniéramos todos los días ni que fuera a propósito ni nada por el estilo. Eso era lo más curioso de todo, que nuestros encuentros, cada vez más frecuentes, fueran enteramente fortuitos. Y el hecho de poder apreciar esos admirables y amables ojos azules observándome directamente o como uno de mis comentarios era capaz de provocar una de sus escasas pero radiantes sonrisas... Eran sucesos que me hacían estremecer y acalorarme solo de rememorarlos.

Con esos vergonzosos pensamientos en mi mente, cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando el eco de la puerta contigua me alcanzó. Aunque agradecí tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella un día más, temía que fuera capaz de leer mi mente a través de mi cara.

La saludé tímidamente en el pasillo. Astrid me respondió con una sonrisa suave, de esas que hacían que su fleco rubio se meciera y que el azul de sus ojos se opacara. Ese simple gesto estuvo a punto de provocarme una taquicardia, pero, con un carraspeo, cuadré mis hombros y logré corresponderle. Ella me observó suspicaz, pero no dijo nada.

Comenzamos a caminar, en busca de las escaleras. Generalmente, a ese punto, ya habríamos comenzado una conversación sobre alguna táctica que ella estuviera preparando con su equipo, una nueva idea que yo estuviera deseando desplazar del papel a la realidad, o, simplemente, discutiendo sobre alguna nueva serie que ambos estuviéramos deseando ver. Ese último tema nos había tenido en tensión últimamente, pues ambos esperamos con ansias la nueva temporada de una serie sobre unos estrafalarios y aventureros jinetes.

No obstante, en esa ocasión, ninguno de los dos habló. Una extraña electricidad parecía recorrer el espacio entre nosotros. Me impedía alejarme, pero también acercarme. La garganta se me cerró y me vi incapaz de soltar nada que no corriera riesgo de parecer un graznido. Y, por el calor que sentía en mi rostro, tenía la impresión de que debía parecer el interior de una granada. La mirada atenta de Astrid no se apartó de mi mente. Seguro que, al final, sí que había leído en mi expresión todo.

Según nos acercábamos a las escaleras que daban paso al piso inferior, la tensión se incrementaba. _¿Por qué demonios no hay nadie más en los pasillos?_ , maldije al vernos inmersos en aquel incómodo silencio.

Un roce me sorprendió, acariciándome la palma de la mano. Me tensé, aunque no detuve mis pasos. Astrid tampoco lo hizo. El contacto, pese a ser sutil, era firme. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. El agarre era cálido y reconfortante. El calor ascendió por mi brazo, contagiando al resto de mi cuerpo, relajándome en el proceso. Suspiré, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Ella se rio ante mi reacción, pero no comentó nada. No hacían falta palabras. Le bastó con acariciar mi mano con suavidad para decirlo todo.

Sentía que si la miraba, la magia se rompería, así que mantuve mi vista al frente, en nuestro camino. Reuniendo todo el coraje que poseía, correspondí el agarre con un apretón afectuoso.

Durante un segundo, sentí que el tiempo se congeló. Como si, en mi mente, ese momento se hubiera guardado en mi memoria para la posteridad. No importaba que pudiera ocurrir siquiera en el próximo segundo. Jamás olvidaría el tacto de su piel ni la fortaleza de su agarre.

Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Astrid, con una tonalidad alegre, empezó a tararear la canción _Moon River_. No necesité verla para saber que tenía una sonrisa pacífica, esa tan tierna que hacía que se le arrugara ligeramente la nariz. Invadido por su animosidad, me descubrí tarareándola a la par.

Envueltos en el calor que nos daban nuestras manos entrelazadas, la burbuja que creaba nuestra música particular, nos olvidamos de lo demás. No era consciente de a dónde nos dirigíamos ya. No sabía ni dónde estaba. Solo sabía que estaba a su lado y que no podría ser más feliz por ello.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Pensabais que me había olvidado de **_Moon River_**? Pues no, señor. Solo que no sabía cómo enfocar este último momento entre ellos. No quería nada demasiado llamativo, puesto que lo que me gustó de este relato fue el romance paulatino y natural.

 **DragoViking** , te enviaría encantada un mousse, pero como nunca me aceptaron en Hogwarts y no tengo la genialidad de Tony Stark para inventar un teletransportador, te vas a tener que quedar con las ganas xD.

En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Me he decidido a crear una historia aparte para _**Moon River**_ ya que tiene tres partes.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	12. El inventor

**El inventor**

Observa, maravillada, como Hipo martillea constantemente el hierro candente, buscando moldearlo. Las chispas saltan por doquier, iluminando la estancia, pero Hipo, protegido por el cuero de sus guantes y de su mandil, ni se inmuta.

Aunque le ha permitido permanecer en su taller, sabe que no le hace ninguna gracia; y eso que está sentada bien alejada de la mesa de trabajo. Era lo que tenía tener un novio ingeniero industrial. La mitad de su trabajo consistía en diseñar y la otra en ejecutar los planos que había imaginado. Es su estudio no había problema, pero tener la oportunidad de ver la puesta en marcha en el estudio...

Ella sabe que le pone nervioso tenerla allí porque se tensa y trabaja con muchísimo más cuidado del usual. Pero Astrid no puede evitarlo. El espectáculo que desarrolla Hipo cada vez que se pone manos a la obra fue lo primero que llamó su atención sobre él, mucho antes de conocerlo, antes de conocer siquiera su nombre. Su primer recuerdo de él consiste en su espalda, totalmente envarada al alzar el martillo bien en alto, antes de hacerlo impactar contra el acero. Una y otra vez. Igual que ahora. Ver cómo las chispas volaban por los aires mientras él se mantenía impávido, demasiado centrado en lo que hacía como para poder percatarse de cualquier otra cosa, era fascinante. Para Astrid, Hipo emite un aura única y especial, algo que solo había encontrado en él, cada vez que creaba algo. Como si pusiera todo su corazón en ello y le otorgara alma en el proceso.

Con el paso del tiempo, de la cercanía y el progreso torpe y lento de su relación, ha ido descubriendo nuevas cosas de él. Ya no se sabe únicamente de memoria la forma en que su espalda se yergue al martillear con fuerza, sino como su frente se perla de sudor por el esfuerzo, la manera en que su respiración se agita y sus brazos se tensan al usar las herramientas. Pero, de todos los momentos que puede apreciar aguardando ahí, semiescondida y en silencio, su favorito es cuando Hipo da por terminado su trabajo, se quita las gafas protectoras y observa el resultado con entusiasmo. De todo, se ha enamorado de la forma dulce e inocente en que brillan sus ojos en ese preciso momento y de cómo corresponde a sus besos cuando se acerca a él para felicitarle por el trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Os traigo un relato corto que se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento. Quería reflejar una de esas pequeñas historias cotidianas y perdidas entre ellos dos.

 **Sakura Yellow** , ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado :3

 **Dark-hime7** , no sé qué tiene el pianista que os vuelve a todos locos 7u7... ¿Debería hacer otro que vaya por el mismo raíl? No sé, no sé...

 **MySombre** , me alegra haber logrado ese efecto, puesto que es justo lo que buscaba. La magia de toda la historia, al fin y al cabo, era esa.

 **DragoViking** , si yo sé que escondes un corazoncito dulce bajo todo tu deseo personajicida xD. Admito que el guiño me salió solo. Quizás influenciada por todo el revuelo que se montó xD.

En fin, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Con esto y un bizcocho (de vainilla para hacer feliz a **DragoViking** , que se quedó con las ganas xD), ¡nos leemos pronto!


	13. La margarita

**LA MARGARITA**

Hay una margarita que llama mucho su atención. Allí tirada, en medio del césped, caída y sola. Cortada y fuera de lugar. Una pequeña niña, peinada en dos pequeñas trenzas rubias, la toma. Es tan sencilla y radiante que no puede evitar recordarle a alguien. Frunce el ceño, haciendo que su nariz se arrugue graciosamente, esforzándose por recordar a quién.

Un niño de profundos ojos verdes pasa a su lado, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Él hace caso omiso de ella, concentrado en que su coche de juguete ascienda un pringoso montículo de tierra, salte en el aire y derrape al llegar al césped. Poco le importa estar llenándose de barro.

Como un acto reflejo, sin contenerse, sobre todo su fuerza, tira del brazo del niño. Lo obliga a detenerse del tirón tan fuerte, sin embargo, al no esperárselo, no pudo equilibrarse y cayó de culo. El niño la observa fijamente, sorprendido, y soltando su juguete sin darse cuenta.

—Pa'a ti —dice ella, estoica, tendiéndole la margarita. Está actuando por impulso más que nada. Solo sabe que tiene que dársela a él.

El niño la observa sin comprender, pero ante su gesto insistente, la toma con cuidado. Con su alma curiosa, acerca la flor a su nariz. Aspira con fuerza y, clavando sus enormes ojos verdes en los azules de ella, le sonríe.

—Glacias —musita, ampliando su sonrisa.

Entonces ella lo entiende, comprende su instinto. Su sonrisa es tan sencilla, brillante y sincera como la belleza de aquella margarita. Y ella le corresponde el gesto, feliz solo de hacer conseguido causar su sonrisa.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Es un capítulo cortito, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. A mí me dio mucha ternura, no sé por qué.

 **DragoViking** , si el otro te pareció cursi, no sé que opinarás de éste xD.

 **Dark-hime7** , mmmmm... No prometo nada, pero me lo replantearé.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	14. Te quiero

**Te quiero**

—Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de que tuviera siquiera oportunidad de procesar lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso sentí mi corazón detenerse, saltarse un latido, cuando el sonido de mis propias palabras llegó a mis oídos.

La forma en que Astrid, la preciosa y tenaz chica que estaba apenas a unos centímetros de mí, abrió sus ojos celestes con sorpresa..., definitivamente no ayudó.

Me había dejado llevar por aquél estúpido juego en el césped, en el que acabamos rodando y con Astrid sobre mí. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo con ese sentimiento en el pecho, pero me lo había guardado para mí porque sentía que no era el momento, que debía esperar. Y no se me ocurría otra cosa que soltarlo en el momento menos oportuno, sin ninguna preparación romántica ni..., ningún plan en general.

Astrid no decía nada. Yo no decía nada. Era un silencio incómodo en el que nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Pero yo no quería mirar. Yo solo quería salir corriendo, buscar una piedra bajo la que esconderme y no salir de allí en cinco años.

Astrid me miraba con la sorpresa en la cara. Las finas cejas rubias enarcadas en dos arcos perfectos; los ojos abiertos de par en par, brillantes como dos hermosas joyas; la nariz enrojecida, ocultando sus pecas doradas; y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Me pareció que un milenio pasaba, cuando solo fue un latido, el que mi corazón decidió omitir. Una sonrisa, perezosa pero dulce, apareció en sus labios sonrosados, brillantes por el cacao. Antes de que me diera cuenta, había pasado las manos por el cuello de mi camisa verde y tirado de mí, hacia ella. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, trayéndome el sabor de las fresas que habíamos tomado antes para merendar y el perfume a vainilla y almendras amargas de su pelo. El contacto fue casi casto, pero ni siquiera el beso más intenso y apasionado me habría llegado tan adentro. Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

Se separó de mí, pero, aún así, rodee su cintura, abrazándola a mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te quiero.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Os ha parecido muy romanticursi? No sé por qué se me antojo hacer una pequeña —y torpe— declaración. Muy al estilo Hiccup.

 **DragoViking** , este ha sido fundamentalmente lindo —romanticursi, no nos engañemos—. Pero ya conoces mi estilo ñoño xD.

 **UnbreakableWarrior** , voy variando entre textos largos y cortos. Según lo que mi imaginación me diga, realmente... Gracias por comentármelo, pero el "glacias" está escrito a posta porque es un niño que apenas sabe hablar ^^.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
